


[完结]checkmate（幻警）

by diamond2011



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 幻影, 幻警, 清水, 警车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]checkmate（幻警）

那个时候他坐在他的对面，举起手中的王后进攻对方的国王，城堡随后跟上，对面的国王已经只剩孤零零一个。  
“checkmate.”警车年轻的声音里带上了一丝极力压抑的得意。  
幻影摇摇头，指着棋盘耐心地对警车解释：“这个时候我已经没有棋子了，对你没有任何威胁，在下棋时，是要避免对方无路可走的。所以——”  
他伸手，取下警车手里握着的那枚棋子。  
指尖轻微的碰触，转瞬即逝。  
“这是stalemate.”

警车对幻影并没有什么特别的印象。幻影的身份让他在基地里几乎没有什么朋友，除了探长和大黄蜂偶尔会跟他聊几句之外，他几乎一整天都是沉默的。前贵族总是把自己悄无声息地隐藏在休息室的角落里，要么闭目养神，要么检查自己的硬盘，要么——  
有一次警车发现他在看自己。  
那个时候警车正在和烟幕讨论刚刚进行完的一场战斗。年轻的达特森对战术策略似乎有独到的见解之处，当他条理清晰地说完自己的见解之后，仿佛感应一般，湛蓝色的光镜越过烟幕肩甲上的轮胎，他忽然看到蓝白色的贵族倚在座椅里望向自己，淡金色的光镜里满是柔和。  
那一瞬间警车几乎以为自己看错了。  
他的门翼上下抖了抖，再次把光镜对焦。  
烟幕也发现了他的视线，扭头向后看去。  
间谍已经消失不见了。  
面对兄长询问的目光，警车只好找了个理由搪塞过去。  
但是那一瞥，却仿佛在火种里刻下烙印一样，再也无法抹去。

后来他们的交情依然只限于点头之交和程序化的工作交流。幻影很少说话，即便是回答擎天柱的信息，也是言简意赅，总是在别人看不到的角落里转身离去。警车很想问他那天是不是在看自己，可是却总是找不到合适的机会开口。  
直到有一天，幻影来找他交接一份情报。警车当时正在休息，窗边摆了一幅棋。  
“自己和自己下，处理器不会冒烟吗？”  
幻影捏起一枚棋子，站在窗前，淡金色的光镜里满是柔和。

从此以后幻影就成了他办公室里的常客。倒不是警车邀请的，而是间谍似乎对独闯警车的办公室情有独钟。他每次都是隐身前来，刚开始的时候，警车还颇有点不习惯，甚至被吓到过几次。但是后来渐渐地，警车就习惯了。幻影的动作总是非常轻，不带一丝响动。起初警车是靠看到对面椅子上的凹陷知道幻影的到来，后来他不用抬头，甚至会一边看数据板一边淡淡地对窗边的空气说：“You first.”  
他们并不总下棋，幻影有时候也会静静地坐在警车办公室里，什么动静也没有。警车就在办公桌后浏览那些数据板，处理各种交流信息。他知道幻影喜欢安静，而被汽车人誉为仅次于扳手大魔王的维修室之外第二恐怖的警车副官办公室，则是最好的避风港。  
他们几乎没有对话。警车聚精会神地工作着，角落的沙发上有轻微的凹陷。  
不知过了多久，警车忽然察觉空气中流动着不一样的置换气息。他抬头向角落望去，看到蓝白色的机体窝在沙发里。电子分裂炮的隐身功能已经消退，幻影现在不是隐身的状态。  
而更让警车惊讶的是，幻影下线了  
他在警车的办公室里，在一个不属于他的空间里，下线了。  
幻影收敛起所有的冷漠和隔阂，带着一丝浅淡的柔软，在只有警车的空间里，把自己从未示人的一面毫无防备地展露出来。  
警车大概从来没想到下线的幻影会如此柔和平缓。  
他来到幻影身旁，手指犹豫了一下，终于极轻微地抚上幻影的面甲。前贵族的面甲金属材质考究，显示了极好的质地和手感。他的指尖向下移动，划过幻影的颈部管线。那里有着最优秀的传动液压线，精巧的元件让幻影的每一个动作都沉稳优雅。他的手掌覆盖上白色的前翼板，下方传来火种跳动的震动。  
幻影的光镜忽地上线了。警车大惊失色，尴尬地想要把手收回来。  
但是幻影比他的动作更快。蓝灰色的手指扣住了白色的手指。  
太尴尬了。警车觉得自己的面甲都在升温。  
幻影望着他，温和地说：“你是不是一直有话想问我？”  
警车对于这个意料之中又意料之外的问题一时手足无措。他点点头，又摇摇头，又点点头。  
“那天在休息室，你在看谁？”  
幻影淡金色的光镜蓦地瞪大，又慢慢调低了亮度，他微微起身，拉近了自己和警车的距离。这个距离已经近到警车可以看到幻影光镜里的视觉传动装置，和里面倒映出的自己。  
“刚才的棋局，我们还没下完。”  
“不是下完了吗？和棋，stalemate.”警车不解地说。  
幻影拉起警车的手指，点着自己的火种舱，上下唇碰触间发出一个词。  
“Checkmate.”


End file.
